<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>承認 by egoismt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228935">承認</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt'>egoismt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索隆和達絲琪在追逐過程中迷路了......</p><p>Ps. 本作時間點為佛朗基加入前的草帽海賊團</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuina &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Tashigi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>為什麼……會變成這樣？</p><p> </p><p>索隆斜眼瞄著對面兩手抱膝垂著頭看似睡著的年輕女子，忍不住嘆了口氣。</p><p> </p><p>火堆裡的柴薪霹啪作響。</p><p>火焰在女子腳邊的眼鏡鏡片上閃動著光芒。</p><p>女子的刀，緊緊倚靠在她的肩上。</p><p> </p><p>好樣的。</p><p>如果這一切全是某個神祈冥冥中的安排，他發誓總有一天要把那不長眼的渾蛋揪出來碎屍萬段。</p><p> </p><p>── 五天前 ──</p><p> </p><p>草帽海賊團和斯摩格的部隊在某個小小的城鎮不期而遇，打帶跑的追逐戰就此上演。</p><p> </p><p>「羅羅諾亞‧索隆！我今天一定要親手把你逮捕歸案！！」</p><p>「都說妳根本打不過我了，妳怎麼還不放棄啊？！死纏爛打的騙子女！！（筋）」</p><p>「騙……？！（怒）你怎麼還在說這麼幼稚的話？！不論如何，我一定要打敗你收回那三把名刀！你乖乖束手就擒吧！！（衝）」</p><p>「誰要乖乖……（反射性地準備拔刀，可是一咬牙又把出鞘的刀給推了回去）……可惡！！（轉身就跑）」</p><p>「站住！！（追）」</p><p>「……（邊跑嘴裡邊喃喃咒罵）」</p><p> </p><p>「……喂，他們兩個不見了耶！（左右張望）」</p><p>「草帽小子……戰鬥中你倒是挺悠閒的嘛……（青筋）」</p><p>「什麼啊？你身為長官難道一點都不關心你的部下？好冷血……（嘟嘴）」</p><p>「達絲琪的事用不著你來操心！接招吧！『白蔓』！！」</p><p>「哇啊啊！（驚險閃過）人家在講話你怎麼可以出手偷襲？！太卑鄙了吧！！（怒）」</p><p>「先分心的人是你～～～～～！！！！！（暴怒）」</p><p> </p><p>「魯夫！索隆的事待會再說，先逃命要緊！哇！香吉士君那邊那邊！呀啊啊啊～！（抱頭）」</p><p>「（一腳踢飛敵人）娜美小姐妳放心！有我在這些海鷗渾蛋絕對傷不了妳一根汗毛啦！（大拇指！！）」</p><p> </p><p>「這樣啊，說得也是！那就來吧！老煙槍！（拉開架勢）」</p><p>「叫你逃不是叫你打啊！大白痴！！（手肘勾住魯夫脖子拔腿就跑）」</p><p>「咳咳咳……好難受……（臉色發青）」</p><p>「哇～～～魯夫～～～（哭叫）」</p><p>「大家！撤退撤退！」</p><p>「是～～～娜美小姐～～～～～VVVVVVV」</p><p> </p><p>「你們……一個都別想逃！！」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>不知跑了多久，索隆開始放慢腳步。</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>「哈……哈……你終於……要棄械……投降了嗎？……哈……（彎腰喘氣）」</p><p>「……（以看白痴的嫌棄目光看著達絲琪）」</p><p>「幹……幹嘛啦？！（氣）」</p><p>「有哪個海賊會向比自己還弱的海軍投降啊？」</p><p>「你……！（拔刀）」</p><p>「收起來，否則沒人會來救妳。」</p><p>「瞧不起人也要有個限度！！」</p><p>「……（轉頭）」</p><p>「羅羅諾亞！！（大怒）」</p><p>「妳知道這是哪嗎？」</p><p>「？！」</p><p> </p><p>女子這才注意到他們正身處在一片密林之中。</p><p> </p><p>沒有路。</p><p>沒有人煙。</p><p>有的只是幢幢樹影以及掠過枝頭沙沙的風聲。</p><p> </p><p>「這是……哪裡啊？」</p><p>「知道的話我又何必問妳？」</p><p> </p><p>索隆走過達絲琪身邊，蹲下來檢視地面。</p><p> </p><p>「沒有腳印……這下可好了……（抓頭）」</p><p>「……？」</p><p>「喂，妳知道我們是從哪條路過來的嗎？」</p><p>「我……我只顧著追在你後面跑……也沒看路……」</p><p>「果然……（嘆）」</p><p> </p><p>「我們……迷路了嗎？」</p><p>「……（心不甘情不願地點點頭）」</p><p>「怎……怎麼這樣～～～？！」</p><p>「我才想這麼說咧！（筋）」</p><p>「……（無力）」</p><p> </p><p>索隆抬頭看看天色。</p><p> </p><p>「糟糕，快天黑了……得找個地方過夜才行……」</p><p>「過、過夜？！（驚）」</p><p>「妳那是什麼表情？！（筋）不想跟妳可以不要跟啊！這樣我還樂得輕鬆！！」</p><p>「什麼話？！害別人脫隊的罪魁禍首居然這麼不負責任！！」</p><p>「是妳自己要追著我跑的妳還怪我？！」</p><p>「海軍追著海賊跑哪裡不對了？！」</p><p>「妳……妳……（抖）」</p><p>「怎樣？我說的有錯嗎？！」</p><p>「……！……！」</p><p>「真是的，現在可不是起內鬨的時候。（收刀）看樣子天黑前是回不去了，還是趕快找地方過夜吧！（邁步）」</p><p>「～～～～～！！」</p><p>「你還杵在那邊幹什麼？摩摩蹭蹭地又會走散了哦！」</p><p>「我寧可走散……」</p><p>「不行！迷路的時候一定要團體行動才可以！（抓住索隆的手臂硬拖）」</p><p>「好啦好啦！（甩開）我走就是了！不要碰我！！」</p><p>「要跟好哦！」</p><p>「囉唆！！」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>然後……</p><p> </p><p>第一個晚上，運氣不錯地發現一個山洞，兩人對坐著一夜沒闔眼。</p><p>第二天，外出找尋回城裡的路卻一無所獲，於是只好乖乖回山洞等待救援。</p><p>第三天，空腹的感覺再也無法壓抑，索隆外出收集糧食和木柴，達絲琪也貫徹『團體行動』的宗旨一路相隨。</p><p>第四天，下起了綿綿細雨，山洞週遭變得又濕又滑寸步難行，綠髮劍士滿肚子的怨氣只好對著可憐的洞壁發洩。</p><p>第五天……</p><p> </p><p>唉……往事不堪回首。</p><p> </p><p>霹啪……霹啪……</p><p>剛添了新柴的火堆冒出一陣濃煙和細碎的亮光。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>『唔……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『怎麼了？』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……沒有火種。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『拿去。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『？！』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『斯摩格的打火機。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……哦。』</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>『……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『幹嘛不吃？』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……沒有味道。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『這種時候還講究味道？妳是哪個大戶人家出身的大小姐啊？』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……！（氣）』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『以前我露宿野外的時候，沒有火，連生肉都吃過。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『有得吃就不錯了。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……說得也是。』</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>『我先睡了，傍晚叫我起來。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『啊……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『？』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『沒、沒事……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『沒事！我會好好看守的！你放心睡覺吧！（舉手）』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……bbb』</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>『呼……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……什麼好好看守？睡得跟死豬一樣……（筋 + 汗）』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『嘶……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『喂……（伸腳欲踹）』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『呼……』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>『……（收腳）……算了。』</em>
</p><p> </p><p>淅哩……淅哩……</p><p>雨不停地下著。</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>女子的肩膀瑟縮了一下。</p><p>索隆皺起眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>……她的外套應該烘乾了吧？怎麼辦？要叫她起來加衣服嗎？畢竟落難的人沒有生病的本錢……</p><p>不不不，要是她醒來又會碎碎唸個不停，還是別叫她比較保險……</p><p> </p><p>「可惡……」</p><p>索隆起身拿了外套，躡手躡腳走到達絲琪身邊，猶豫了一會兒還是輕輕將外套蓋在她身上。</p><p> </p><p>「唔……」</p><p>「！！」</p><p>「啊，我睡著了？！（揉眼）」</p><p>「……（退到一邊，拼命想穩定亂跳的心臟）」</p><p>「你在幹嘛？」</p><p>「沒……沒事。（汗）」</p><p>「這是你幫我蓋的？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「謝謝。」</p><p>「！！」</p><p> </p><p>不對……</p><p>眼前的這個人，不是『她』！</p><p> </p><p>（待續）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>糾結於過去與現在的索隆......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索隆沉默地走回原位坐下，兩眼盯著竄動的火花。</p><p> </p><p>我在幹什麼？！</p><p>明明知道不可能……</p><p> </p><p>抱頭。</p><p> </p><p>「……把眼鏡戴上。」</p><p>一字一字，咬牙切齒一般。</p><p> </p><p>「……真的這麼像？」</p><p>「！」</p><p>「像到我不戴眼鏡，你就分辨不出來？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「她過世了……不是嗎？」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>咬緊牙關。</p><p> </p><p>自己想是一回事，從別人嘴裡說出來又是另一回事。</p><p>原以為早就淡忘的，沒想到……</p><p> </p><p>「我說過很多次了，我不是她。」</p><p>「那就把眼鏡……」</p><p>「我不要。」</p><p>「？！」</p><p>「不管有沒有戴眼鏡，我都是我。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「我不是她。」</p><p>「……嗚……」</p><p>「不要把我當成……」</p><p>「妳說夠了沒？！」</p><p> </p><p>突如其來的大吼嚇了達絲琪一跳。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道！我都知道！她早就死了！再也不會拿劍出現在我面前……！」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「對！沒錯！妳不是她！妳怎麼可能會是她？！她那麼強！！怎麼可能會……輸給我……」</p><p> </p><p>雙拳緊握。</p><p> </p><p>那麼遙遠……那麼高傲不可攀……</p><p>怎麼追也追不上的那個她才是他的目標，他不惜一切想要打倒的對象！</p><p>可是這個女人……卻讓他心中那個冰晶般的塑像一點一滴在崩毀……！！</p><p> </p><p>無法忍受……</p><p> </p><p>他的痛苦算什麼？！</p><p>他的眼淚算什麼？！</p><p>他的誓言算什麼？！</p><p>他的努力算什麼？！</p><p>只為了……一個原來輕而易舉就可以擊敗的女人？！</p><p> </p><p>無法原諒……毀掉克伊娜的那個人……</p><p>無法原諒……情不自禁將那個人當成克伊娜還為此沾沾自喜的他自己！！</p><p> </p><p>『鏘！』</p><p>利刃出鞘。</p><p> </p><p>「羅羅諾亞‧索隆！我在此正式向你提出挑戰！」</p><p>「……？」</p><p>「我們來比一場，要是我贏了，你就得承認我不是你所想的那個人，然後，再也不准把我當成她！」</p><p>「……要是妳輸了呢？」</p><p>「我不會輸。」</p><p> </p><p>索隆沒有笑。</p><p>他的眼睛凝視著女劍士。</p><p>那張熟悉的臉龐上有著他從未見過的某種東西。</p><p>不同於那個人的游刃有餘和輕蔑嘲笑。</p><p>更專注……更強烈……</p><p>那是『戰鬥意志』……和……『決心』。</p><p> </p><p>像是受到了某種牽引，索隆站起身，抽出腰間黑白兩柄長刀靠在山壁上，接著轉身面對女劍士。</p><p> </p><p>「跟我來。」</p><p> </p><p>嘩啦……嘩啦……</p><p>滂沱大雨毫不留情地打在兩人身上，但他們早已沒有任何痛覺。</p><p> </p><p>「一把刀……」</p><p>「一對一，公平決鬥。我不會放水。」</p><p> </p><p>女子微微一笑。</p><p>「我相信你。」</p><p> </p><p>『鏘！！』</p><p>『時雨』和『三代鬼徹』刀鋒相交，二人同時向後退開一步，戰端再起。</p><p> </p><p>翻飛的身影被雨幕籠罩，耳裡只聽見雷聲轟隆。</p><p> </p><p>跟誰在打？為何而打？</p><p>男女劍士都明白，不是只有輸贏。</p><p> </p><p>克伊娜，我要跟妳做個了斷。</p><p>索隆，我要你認同我。</p><p> </p><p>『唰』</p><p>鬼徹在女子頰上劃出一道血痕。</p><p> </p><p>「！」</p><p>時雨刀尖掠過男人的左臂，鮮血飛濺而出。</p><p> </p><p>「「一決勝負吧！！」」</p><p>兩位劍客拉開距離，手中兵器直指對方心口。</p><p> </p><p>「「喝啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～！！！！！」」</p><p>向前的腳步沒有絲毫猶豫，同歸於盡也在所不惜。</p><p> </p><p>「？！」</p><p>「結束了！！」</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬間，一切歸於靜止……</p><p> </p><p>時雨……落在女子後方五公尺外。</p><p>鬼徹……停在女子額上不到一公分處。</p><p>女子左手撐起滑倒在泥水中的身體，右手握著愛刀的刀鞘。</p><p>刀鞘另一端，抵著男人的胸口，心臟的位置。</p><p> </p><p>「你輸了。」</p><p>女子的聲線因興奮而微微顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>「居然……用這招……」</p><p>「你不服？」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>男人深深吸了口氣，抬起身體將鬼徹收回鞘中。</p><p>「輸就是輸，我不會賴帳。」</p><p> </p><p>女子綻開笑容，一骨碌從地上爬了起來。</p><p> </p><p>「那麼，你該問我什麼？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「名字啊！我的名字！」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「快點問。」</p><p>「……妳叫什麼？（小聲）」</p><p>「大聲點！」</p><p>「妳叫什麼？！」</p><p>「聽不到！」</p><p>「我說妳叫什麼名字？！！媽的同一句話不要讓我重覆三遍！！！（吼）」</p><p>「達絲琪！」</p><p>女子大笑。</p><p> </p><p>「我叫做達‧絲‧琪！！這一輩子……都不准你忘記！！」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>隔天。</p><p>海軍和海賊同時找到了他們失蹤數日的夥伴。</p><p> </p><p>「達絲琪妳這白痴！竟敢跑到這來打混摸魚？！啊？！放著好幾天軍中勤務不管，罰妳一禮拜不准吃飯！！」</p><p>「是……斯摩格上校……（泣 + 腹鳴）」</p><p>「……看在妳是傷患的份上……三天！後天起執行！快給我滾回去！！」</p><p>「是！謝謝上校！！（敬禮！）」</p><p> </p><p>「哇啊！索隆你受傷了？！醫生～～～～～（哭叫）」</p><p>「喬巴你冷靜點……（汗汗汗）」</p><p> </p><p>『碰！』</p><p> </p><p>「死女人妳幹什麼？！很痛耶！！（筋）」</p><p>「虧你還那麼一派悠閒！你可知我們為了找你吃了多少苦頭？！</p><p>我早說要把你丟下不管我們自己先逃，反正你除了消耗庫藏酒和佔用甲板外也沒啥用處，魯夫偏偏不肯！」</p><p>「娜美妳也說得太毒了吧……（汗）」</p><p>「長鼻子你給我閉嘴！！（指！）」</p><p>「唔……（瀧汗 + 掩口）」</p><p>「娜美小姐說得好！（大拇指！）」</p><p>「你說什麼圈圈眉毛？！」</p><p>「怎樣？！想幹架來啊！！」</p><p>「不論如何，能找回同伴就是喜事一件。（微微笑）」</p><p>「嘻嘻，羅賓說得沒錯。歡迎回來啊！索隆！」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>「喂，草帽！」</p><p>「？」</p><p>「既然我們兩邊都有傷兵要處理，這回就暫且休戰吧！」</p><p>「喔！」</p><p>「下次……可別妄想能逃掉！」</p><p>「嘻嘻，我才不會那麼輕易被逮呢！（吐舌）」</p><p>「哼，大話可別說得太早……喂！你們還在那邊蘑菇什麼？回去了！」</p><p>「喔～～～！！！」</p><p> </p><p>「我們也回去吧！」</p><p>「喔！！」</p><p> </p><p>自始至終，兩位劍士的眼神都不曾再交會。</p><p>然而兩人心中都明白，有些東西已經變得不一樣了。</p><p>直到下次再見面那天……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《 全 文 完 》</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>怎麼樣呢？這篇索達文。（笑）<br/>索隆的部分倒還好，我寫他已經寫得很習慣了……<br/>除了那段內心戲，該怎麼表現那種矛盾糾葛的想法讓我想了很久之外，其他都還寫得蠻順手的。<br/>難的是達絲琪。（斷言）<br/>我一直很擔心會把她的個性寫得完全不符原作……<br/>有任何批評建議的話，還請不吝賜教。（鞠躬）</p><p>說到索達，克伊娜幾乎是一個絕對少不了的要素。<br/>索隆為什麼對達絲琪苦手？（某云：因為愛，愛無所不在～　ego：真那麼簡單還寫什麼文啊！#）<br/>當然也可以簡化成某種心理制約……<br/>『打不贏克伊娜 → 看到長得很像的達絲琪就直覺贏不了 → 逃走』……<br/>可是這就說不通啦！索隆在羅格鎮可是堂堂正正打贏人家了耶！</p><p>所以 ego 私解釋是……<br/>因為索隆會不自覺地把達絲想成是克伊娜，<br/>於是隨著達絲的一舉一動，克伊娜高不可攀的神聖形象就隨著每況愈下……（←喂！#）<br/>索隆一方面無法忍受這種落差，一方面卻又因此竊喜……<br/>不管他竊喜的是克伊娜 "還活著" 也好，或者感覺自己跟克伊娜的差距拉近了也好……<br/>但腦袋清明如索隆者當然也很明瞭那全是他自己的一廂情願，於是為了避免陷入自我厭惡的深淵，只能逃避……<br/>果然是複雜的生物啊！人類！（← 少作這種自以為是的感嘆！#）</p><p>當然這也全是我自己的一廂情願……（笑）<br/>毫無努力說服諸位看官的意圖。<br/>事實上我有點懷疑真的有人看得懂我那段在寫什麼嗎？<br/>抽象到不行可是考慮到文章的節奏又不能把這段說明文字加進去……<br/>寫文果然是門深奧的學問啊！（遠目）<br/>如果有光看文沒看感言就能體會我的想法的能者存在，請接受我的膜拜。（了不起！！）</p><p>就這樣啦……嶄新的挑戰……索達文。（或許定義為索 &amp; 達比較妥當）<br/>希望這份正月賀禮足以令諸位看官感受到我的祝福之意。</p><p>新年快樂～Ｖ</p><p>（新年新希望：索隆你要幸福啊～　索：妳少在文裡折磨我我就很幸福了……#）</p><p> </p><p>egoismt 拜上</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>